


Loving Alien

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Felching, Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is supposed to spend the night alone, but he has ways of getting the company he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Alien

[](http://s947.photobucket.com/albums/ad318/twinsarein3/?action=view&current=LovingAlien-ctbn60.jpg)

Stepping out onto the balcony of his penthouse, clothed only in a silky robe to cloak his nude body and partially hardened cock, Lex surveys his city. The people might not know they are his yet, but it won’t be too many more years before all his ambitions will come to fruition. Then, there will be no doubt in anyone’s mind on who owns Metropolis.

He might be worried about what that meant, if it wasn’t for Clark. He remembers how much anger he had inside just five years ago, but that had been before Clark had come and told him the truth. Killing Nixon to save Jonathan Kent had been the worst thing he’d ever had to do, but it had been worth it when Clark had come to thank him.

He couldn’t have been more shocked when Clark had almost broken down at the thought that all of his powers and abilities had been useless in the face of those awful green rocks. That if Lex hadn’t been there, been willing to make such a sacrifice, then he would have lost his father and his freedom.

The whole story had poured out of the boy that night. Lex never wanted to know what it was like to take another person’s life again, but he’d never regretted saving Clark’s father, and he will be forever grateful for the reward of truth Clark gave him. Once Lex had known he had the trust of someone like Clark Kent, so many of the things he had been angry about just didn’t seem as important anymore.

He still had to deal with his father, but even that hadn’t been as onerous, especially when Clark had told Lex that he loved him three years ago. After that confession, Lex had been too busy doing the honorable thing in keeping his hands to himself to spare much thought for his father’s games.

Until Clark’s eighteenth birthday, anyway, when being honorable had thankfully ceased to be necessary. At least, Clark’s legal birthday as stated on his falsified birth certificate. Lex can still remember so clearly how shy and tentative Clark had been that first time. How the tight heat of him had felt as he’d slid inside for the first time. Or how carefully and slowly Clark had pushed into him, how gentle he had been.

That hadn’t lasted long. Once he discovered the joy and pleasure of sex, Clark had rapidly grown bolder and much more confident. Lex’s breath speeds up as memories assail him, and his cock hardens even more.

Looking down to see the fabric of the robe being tented out, Lex decides that it’s time to go back in. He wishes that Clark had been able to be here tonight, but Lex has some ideas about that. For now, he’s just going to have to make do with what he has on hand...as well as his own hand.

Silently chuckling at his own bad joke, Lex lets the robe slide down his arms and pool at his feet. Stepping out of the cool ring of fabric, Lex gets the supplies he’d retrieved earlier and moves them closer to the couch. He’s decided that he want to do this here, in front of the open doors of his balcony where he can hear the sounds and be bathed in the lights of his city.

Piling a couple of cushions together, Lex leans back into them so he’s slightly propped up on the extra wide couch. He’d bought it when Clark had started college in Metropolis. His lover likes to sprawl, and Lex loves to watch him do it. Now, he’s very glad to have the extra width. It means he can plant his feet wider apart, let his knees fall open, and...but he’s getting ahead of himself.

Opening up his bottle of scented lube, Lex is surrounded by the scent of apples. The odor makes him think of Clark again, for so many reasons. Its associations are why he picked it, however, so he’s not surprised when his cock hardens even more at the further memories the scent brings to mind.

Squirting some of the fragrant liquid into his palm, Lex rubs his hands together, and then reaches down between his legs. Cupping one hand around his balls, the other he wraps around his hardening length. He groans minutely and pushes his feet down into the couch, pushing his hips up into his hands a little.

It’s been a while since he’s had to use his own hand, but he hasn’t forgotten the knack of it - how he likes to press his thumb on the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head of his cock or how he likes to rub over the slit, letting a fingernail scrape over the sensitive opening.

Everything he does is slow as he touches himself, as he wants this to last for a while. He tries to concentrate on the feeling of his hand surround the hard, warm flesh as he begins to move it up and down the shaft. The feeling of the skin bunching under the head and then being pulled taut as his hand moved back down. The sound of the slick lube between the palm of his hand and the skin of his erection, and the increasing smell of apples as his motions warm the lube up even more.

This isn’t how he wants to come tonight, but it feels so good that he can’t resist thrusting into the tunnel created by his fist. Tightening his grip and speeding up, Lex moans as he feels his cock swell even more. His other hand massages his balls, and he can feel how they lift and tighten, and he knows he’s already getting close.

It can’t have been more than ten minutes since he’d started, and he’s disappointed that he hasn’t lasted longer. Forcing himself to stop completely, Lex presses both hands into the couch and clenches his fists. He’s almost waited too long to stop and he doesn't dare continue until his body stops shuddering and he comes down from the pinnacle he’d almost fallen over.

Breathing deeply and beginning to list all elements on the periodic table alphabetically, Lex manages to get his body back under control by the time he gets to darmstadium. He berates himself for not taking into account how on edge he already was before he even started. He’s been planning this for two days, after all. Ever since Clark had mentioned that he wouldn’t be able to come to the penthouse.

Finally feeling back under control, Lex turns over, gets his knees under him, and turning his face to the side, presses a cheek into the cushions he’d piled up. Ass in the air, Lex licks his lips in anticipation. He can’t see the city anymore, but he doesn’t really care. Seeing the city hadn’t really been the point of setting up on the couch anyway.

Squirting more apple scented lube onto the fingers of his left hand, Lex reaches around with his right and pulls on one ass cheek, spreading himself to make it easier to sink fingers in deeply.

Reaching back, Lex groans softly as the tip of his index finger slides in. Settling more comfortably against the pillows, Lex presses deeper. He loves how this feels. He’s always reacted powerfully to any stimulation to the rim of his ass. Tonight is no exception.

As his finger goes deeper, he uses the nail of another finger to gently press into the muscle around his hole. His moans increase in volume and he can’t resist fucking the single finger in and out a once, then twice. The feeling and the quiet squelch of the lube makes him moan some more.

Lex loves the sounds of sex almost as much as he enjoys the sex itself. He has high hopes that it’s going to get very noisy before he’s through tonight. Sinking a second finger into himself and crooking them both, Lex doesn’t suppress the loud groan that escapes as he brushes against his prostate.

He can feel his orgasm building again as he rubs that spot inside of him and he stills his fingers and awkwardly turns his head to look at the table near the couch. He looks at the fat vibrating dildo he’d placed there earlier. He was going to use it on himself, but he decides to come first. He’ll save the dildo for his second orgasm, if he needs it. The vibrating feature could be a helpful added stimulation for the next time.

Decision made, Lex starts moving his fingers again, bringing his right hand around from his ass to settle on his cock. Coordinating, he starts moving both hands in a rhythm designed to get him off, but not too quickly. He does love a slow build up.

As he moves his hands, Lex looks at the dildo and wishes that he had a third hand; he’d love to put that in his mouth and move it in and out in the same speed as the fingers in his ass.

However, Lex has never been one to dwell on impossibilities, at least not outside of his personal relationships, so he puts the fruitless wish aside and distracts himself with a third finger instead. He moans some more at the added stretch.

His orgasm is getting close and he crooks all three fingers and his whole body jerks as they easily find that spot. Before he can tighten his grip on his cock and jack himself to completion, though, both his arms are gripped tight and pulled to the middle of his back. His cock throbs at the interruption of his pleasure and his ass clenches at being so suddenly empty. It doesn’t matter, though, his wrists are easily held in one strong hand.

Lex’s breath freezes in his throat, and he tenses in anticipation. He knows that grip, and that effortless strength. He barely registers the wind that whips by him or the slamming of the balcony doors that occurs just after his wrists are pinned. He isn’t in any condition to notice because of the mouth currently licking around his loosened rim.

He’d been so close just seconds ago, and now that Clark is the one touching him, Lex knows he won’t last long at all if he doesn’t exert some self-control. Thrusting back, Lex doesn’t bother holding in a full-throated groan when Clark presses his strong tongue forward, fucking into Lex’s ass and growling.

The growling vibrates against his sensitive skin, and Lex manages not to come only by the skin of his teeth. His willpower is not helped when Clark starts to gently nibble around his rim and lathe the stinging marks with his hot tongue.

Lex can feel precome welling out of his slit and rolling down the head and onto the couch when Clark growls again. Clark releases Lex’s wrists and spreads his ass cheeks wide, then dips his thumbs down between his crack to widen his hole as well. Once Lex is as spread as Clark can make him, he goes back to fucking Lex with his tongue, getting much deeper than before.

The growling doesn’t cease, if anything, it get louder the deeper he goes. Lex is pretty much incoherent now and he can hear himself babbling, even though he doesn’t know what he’s saying. Clark’s tongue feels so good spearing into him and his growls are vibrating deep inside, much better than the dildo he was thinking of using later. Also, Clark’s tongue is in him far enough to reach that special spot, Lex can feel it just brushing the edges. Every few thrusts, Clark gets a little more depth and the tongue slides over the area completely.

When Clark brings a hand around to the front of Lex’s body and wraps it around his erection, just holding, Lex can’t take anymore. Pushing back even harder into Clark’s face, Lex starts to jerk and shudder, moaning loud enough to be embarrassing if he had enough thoughts left in his head to get embarrassed. Clark catches his entire release in his hand, but Lex doesn’t have his brain working enough yet to wonder why.

Sagging down into the couch, Lex doesn’t make a sound when he finds himself flipped onto his back by one strong hand. Still catching his breath, Lex slits his eyes open, and stops breathing altogether at the sight of a naked Clark kneeling on a cushion and slicking his impressive erection with Lex’s own spend.

Lex doesn’t know when Clark got naked, probably during the split second between landing on the balcony and grabbing Lex’s wrists...which means that they’ll find odd articles of clothing almost anywhere, including the chandelier and Colorado...but Lex doesn’t much care either. Not as long as he gets to watch, anyway.

His normally vocal lover isn’t making any sound beyond the now low growl, and Lex isn’t given any warning before three come slick fingers are stretching and filling him. In spite of Clark’s apparent regression to Neanderthal, or the Kryptonian equivalent, he isn’t brutal about it. The fingers are pushed forward slowly.

Considering he’d made it to three fingers just before Clark arrived and the truly mind-melting rimming he’d been given, the stretch and burn is fairly mild, even with Clark’s thicker fingers. Lex only grunts a little at the sensation, still sated and relaxed from his orgasm.

Going preverbal has only happened to Clark once before, when he’d overheard a couple of women talking about their past experiences with Lex as a lover. Lex had wasted a lot of time that night trying to find out what was wrong and get Clark to talk. Not to mention, he thinks all of his questions and interruptions of what Clark had been doing had snapped Clark out of it much earlier than if Lex had said nothing. Lex isn’t planning on repeating that mistake this time.

Lex’s thoughts are cut off when Clark’s fingers slide out and his hard, come slicked cock slides in. Lex grunts a little harder this time. Clark’s cock has a much larger circumference than three fingers. It still feels damn good, though, even if Lex had just come a few minutes ago.

Clark puts Lex’s legs over his shoulders and starts up a slow rhythm that Lex just goes with at first. It’s nothing that will make him hard again soon, and he’s sure that Clark won’t last long. The man is as hard as a steel rod inside of him.

After ten minutes, Lex isn’t sure of that anymore. He’s starting to get hard again and the slow pace is driving him crazy. Clark’s wide cock keeps brushing against his prostate gland and Lex keeps trying to get him to thrust into that spot harder. Clark has stopped growling, but he still hasn’t said a word, and he can’t be influenced to change his speed.

Another five minutes later, Lex is more than half way to hard and has resigned himself to Clark’s pace. As soon as he stops struggling, Clark brings Lex’s legs down and rearranges them around his waist. Then he leans forward until he’s propped directly over Lex, his forearms resting on the arm of the couch.

The new position puts his face less than six inches from Lex’s, and Lex draws in a breath at the greater intimacy. Still soundless, and still not varying his thrusts, Clark looks directly into Lex’s eyes. Lex can’t look away, doesn’t really want to, as the heat in that gaze, heat that has absolutely nothing to do with Clark’s alien abilities, has Lex hardening completely in seconds.

Their closeness allows Lex to see the fine tremors in Clark’s powerful arms. Tremors that Lex knows aren’t from the strain, will never be from the stain, but at the effort it’s taking to hold himself back. Lex is glad to know that his superpowered lover isn’t as unaffected as he’s seemed by the slow, steady thrusts of the last quarter hour.

The unrelentingly intense and intimate gaze has as much affect on Lex as the measured rhythm of Clark’s movement in his body. Before Lex knows it, he’s raising his hands to clutch at Clark’s biceps and tightening his legs around the Clark’s waist. Lex’s balls draw up, almost painfully tight, and he arches into his lover’s body as he starts to shudder through his second orgasm.

Propping himself up on one forearm, Clark reaches down without dislodging Lex’s grip on him or turning his gaze from Lex’s face, and catches this release in his palm as well. Then, while Lex is still gasping in reaction, Clark slowly withdraws all the way and coats his erection with the sticky liquid in his hand.

Plunging back into Lex’s passage, Clark’s slow, measured pace is a thing of the past. Lex shudders through aftershocks as Clark’s thrusts rub against his over-stimulated prostate gland. Spearing his trembling hand into Clark’s hair, Lex pushes himself up with his other hand and thrusts his tongue into his lover’s mouth.

Nibbling and licking Clark’s tongue, Lex can feel the tremor that works its way down the brunet’s entire body. Lex doesn’t stop, though, not even after the growls turn to groans and Clark freezes as he tumbles over the precipice into his own climax. Lex can feel his passage being coated in Clark’s release and it triggers another small aftershock.

Bringing his legs down from around Clark’s waist, Lex pulls back, but only enough to lay soft kisses around Clark’s face and to press their foreheads together. Only after several minutes, after Clark’s trembling has stopped and his body relaxes back into Lex, does Lex pull back to look him in the face. “God, Clark! That was mind-blowing. I’m so glad you decided to come by tonight after all.”

Clark’s lips quirk into a small smile. “Cut the crap, Lex. I know you too well.” Clark tone is more affectionate than angry, and he softens his words even more by smiling more happily down at Lex. Leaning down, he brushes a kiss over Lex’s lips. “You knew very well that I’d come running when I heard what you were doing.”

Lex refuses to be pinned down that easily. “You were with your study group, concentrating on your notes! How was I to know you’d tune in and hear what I was doing half way across Metropolis?”

Smoothing a hand down Lex’s side, Clark grasps one of Lex’s hands and brings it to his mouth to nibble on. “Nice try. You know very well I’d hear you if I was on the other side of the world and doing a lot more than studying information I already know backwards and forwards.”

Lex opens his mouth to issue some sort of snappy comeback, at least, that’s the plan until he feels Clark reaching between them and rubbing a finger around his stretched opening. Lex’s breath hitches as his overly stimulated skin tingles. “Clark, what are you doing?”

Clark voice is filled with amusement and desire. If Lex wasn’t so distracted by the maddening finger moving in circles between his ass cheeks, he’d find the combination very interesting. “Lex, you didn’t think I was going to let you off so easily after the torment you put me through, did you? Listening to your moans and the slick sounds of your hands on your own body, while I was surrounded by my classmates? Besides, I still have to give you want, what you’ve practically begged me for.”

Lex swallows and tries to regain some control of himself. Not easy to do with Clark’s finger moving unceasingly along his rim and still partially pinned under his nude body. When Clark’s words register, it helps a little and Lex stiffens in effrontery. “Excuse me, Clark? I don’t beg, and I haven’t asked you for one thing since you leaped your way into the penthouse.”

Clark doesn’t say anything; he just smiles, moves back a little, and turns Lex back over onto his stomach. Moving down, he then raises Lex’s ass into the air again and licks from Lex’s perineum to his tail bone.

Shouting in surprise and arousal, Lex instinctively jerks forward, away from that tantalizing tongue on skin that is ten times more sensitive than usual after all Clark has done so far.

Grasping Lex by the hips, Clark pulls him back to his mouth and holds him there while he pushes his face back in to lick up all traces of himself on Lex and to press his tongue past the loosened barrier to search out more.

Pulling his tongue out, Clark seals his mouth over the ring of muscle and sucks. Lex shouts and his hands scrabble at the cushions trying to get purchase to push back into that sinfully talented mouth.

Impossibly, Lex feels his cock twitching, but he doubts anything is going to come of it this time. He’s already come twice in a very short span of time. He doesn’t think he has anything left.

When Clark finishes sucking, he pushes his tongue in again and swirls it around, making Lex shudder in arousal yet again. Then Clark pulls back and smacks his lips together. He starts talking and Lex would almost believe the casual tone he was trying for, if his voice hadn’t been hoarse and an octave lower from his own desire. Unfortunately, Lex is feeling too strung out to call him on it.

“You know, Lex, I was sitting there with my study group getting a lot done, but missing you. Then, the noises started. You were driving me crazy with all of your moaning and the sounds of you jerking off and your fingers moving inside of you. I tried to block you out, but I couldn’t.”

Reaching down, Clark starts to play with Lex’s loosened hole again, running a finger around and around the rim, and occasionally dipping in for a quick rub against his prostate. He starts talking again, but Lex is having a harder and harder time staying focused on what he’s saying. “Knowing what you were doing had me instantly hard, and a little mad, too - that you were doing it without me there. You knew what my alienness would make me do.”

A smile quirks up Lex’s lips at those words. Yeah, he had known that Clark’s alien heritage would get him over here tonight, had known it would make him preverbal, had known that Clark would have to restake his claim after hearing Lex touch himself. Nothing about Clark’s heritage made him do it so lovingly, or with such care and attention to Lex’s pleasure, though. That was all Clark.

Lex cries out when three fingers are pressed into him with no warning - not because it hurts, as he’s open enough for it not to, but because it’s a surprise and because he is so damn sensitive. He’d swear that he can feel every swirl and whorl of Clark’s fingerprints as they rub against the inner walls of his passage.

And still Clark keeps talking. Lex isn’t sure what’s going to drive him crazy first - those relentless fingers or trying to keep from losing it enough to know what Clark is saying. “All I could think about was getting here so I could replace your hands with mine, and so I could taste you. When I came through the balcony doors and your ass was already high in the air...God! It’s not often that I get exactly what I wish for. I couldn’t wait any more; I could barely even think anymore.”

Clark pauses to add more lube, doing it slowly and deliberately, so Lex could see it happening this time. Usually it appears on Clark’s fingers like magic, using his speed to apply it as fast as possible. Lex grunts and shudders some more as Clark pushes his fingers back in, adding a fourth this time, and spreads them out inside of him.

Clark takes his time moving them in and out, spreading them wider every third or fourth thrust in. Lex feels rivulets of sweat tracking down his back, and if his face wasn’t pushed into a cushion, he knows it would be running into his eyes as well.

Sliding his fingers all the way out, Lex jerks as Clark press against his prostate gland on the way by. He’s reduced to simple moans at how empty he now feels. Using both hands this time, probably because Lex’s skin has gotten so slippery, Clark urges Lex over onto his back and pushes his legs towards his chest until Clark can keep a forearm under his knees to keep them raised.

Lex is very grateful that Clark isn’t making him hold his own legs. He doesn’t think it would be possible for him to do it at this point. Lex doesn’t want to admit it out loud, but he feels much to weak and shaky from the pleasure he’s been made to feel tonight to do more than just lie there and let Clark manipulate his body.

Making a show of picking up the lube again, Clark pops the top noisily. Lex can’t really see what Clark’s doing because his own legs are in the way and one of Clark’s arms is still across the backs of both Lex’s knees, but Lex can tell hear how much Clark is squirting out, and the motions as he coats himself indicates that he’s doing more than his fingers. Lex starts to shake with arousal and anticipation at the implications.

“All I could think about when I arrived and saw your position on this couch was tasting you. I wanted your unique scent and flavor to burst over my tongue. But, do you know what?”

Lex is barely registering what Clark’s saying, and he doesn’t have the wherewithal anymore to answer questions. All he can do is grunt. That seems to be enough for Clark, who reaches down as he starts speaking again, and rubs his lube covered fingers over Lex’s exposed hole. “No matter how deeply I managed to go, no matter how much I nibbled and sucked, I could barely taste you at all. You were so clean inside and out that you could have been anyone.”

Clark’s other hand joins in the touching and feeling fest going on around his ass, kneading and smoothing the rounded globes in turns. Lex shivers as the large palm covers one entire ass cheek easily. “Once I could think past the lust and disappointment, I had to wonder what your purpose could have been, to get yourself that clean. Because I know how you love messy sex; how you enjoy saliva dripping down your balls when I give you a blow job, or having me fill your mouth with so much come that you can’t contain it all and it dribbles from your mouth. Yeah, there is nothing you like more than messy sex. So, I asked myself, why did you clean yourself so thoroughly?”

Pushing his four fingers back into Lex, Clark starts to very slowly move them in and out. “Remembering a conversation we had last week, and figuring out that you planned on my not being able to stay away tonight, do you know what I decided?”

Lex feels very lucky indeed that Clark doesn’t seem to need or expect any kind of coherent response from him. “I decided that you were asking, almost begging, for this.” And Clark pulls his fingers almost all the way out, folds his thumb over his palm, and gently pushes back in.

Lex wails. It’s the only word for it, although he’ll deny it to his dying day. He can feel the thickest part of Clark’s palm widening and stretching his rim as Clark continues to push in. He can feel it when Clark’s hand finally is all the way inside him, the muscle at his entrance closing around Clark’s thick wrist, like a lover hugging a partner after a long separation.

“Look at me, Lex. Look at me!”

The insistence in Clark’s has Lex responding automatically, and he opens his eyes, although he hadn’t even been aware that he’d closed them. Clark’s eyes have a red flame in their depths, but Lex knows that he can trust Clark to keep it banked. He isn’t worried at all...or he wouldn’t be if he was thinking clearly enough to have such things as worries.

“JesusGod, Lex! If you could just see yourself taking my whole hand, stretching wide around it, swallowing me up so easily. I can’t...I don’t know...I have no words that get across...I just...God, Lex! I have to...have to...do more. Hold on.”

Slowly and gently, Clark starts pushing his hand in further. As he goes deeper, Lex can feel his whole body start to tremble at the feeling, at the knowledge, of what his lover is doing.

Just as slowly as he pushed in, Clark stops and rotates his hand a little. Lex feels like he’s going to pass out from the pleasure. He can feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Clark, his hand and forearm still seated inside, carefully lowers Lex’s legs to the couch. Lex feels completely boneless, almost divorced from his body, and his legs just fall open.

Sucking in a breath, Clark pushes his hand upward, and Lex can hear wonder and awe in his voice. “Lex! I can see my hand pushing up against your stomach. Fuck, that’s so ...so...God! Look at you. I need to taste you; I haven’t gotten to all night, except for the little bit I put back in you so I’d have something of you to lick back out.”

Lex watches his erection disappearing into Clark’s mouth and he’s surprised, because he hadn’t even realized that he’d gotten hard again. Clark hasn’t stopped moving his hand either, it isn’t much, just tiny twitches, but enough to keep pleasure spiking through Lex’s body over and over again.

It’s hard to feel past what’s happening in his ass. He can see Clark’s head bobbing up and down, even feel his tongue swirling, but the hand in his ass has almost all his focus, especially once Clark starts to pull it out very slowly.

When Clark stops and rubs the heel of his palm over Lex’s special spot, Lex whites out from the pleasure. He feels like one giant, exposed nerve. He shoots back to awareness when the wide part of Clark’s hand stretches his entrance again on the way out. The stretch stops mattering when Clark swallows around his cock. Everything stops mattering when Clark swallows.

Lex didn’t think he could possibly have much left to give, but Clark hums happily as Lex starts to come. When the widest part of Clark’s hand slips from his body, Lex’s gives a little jerk, he has no energy for more, and it pushes him further down Clark’s throat. At the same time, Clark drags the fingers that are still not out over Lex’s prostate gland again. Lex gives a ragged gasp and blacks out as his orgasm ratchets up a few more notches, even as its pulsing out of him.

When Lex slowly starts to regain his senses, he isn’t sure how long he’s been out. He shudders as an awareness of his body returns all at once. Residual jolts of pleasure are still making themselves felt, so that lets Lex know he hadn’t been out for long.

After the first shock of awareness fades, Lex realizes that Clark is brushing feather light kisses over his shoulders, neck, and face. He’s also whispering something, and Lex does his best to focus so he knows what his lover wants.

“Open your eyes, Lex. Open your eyes. I want you to see when I come all over you. Come on, Lex.”

Lex can’t manage to do more than whimper at Clark’s request. Any other day, he’d be all over his lover for saying something as sexydirty as that. Lex can’t believe how hard it is to open his eyes; his whole body is feeling the effects of their lovemaking and he has much less energy left than he would have thought.

Finally getting his eyes open, he finds that Clark is propped above him with a forearm on the arm of the couch and his legs straddling Lex’s right one. When Lex moves his head just slightly, so he can see Clark’s face better, he can feel a shudder work through Clark’s body. “God, you should see yourself, Lex. Your eyes are almost all black, and...Oh, god...keep looking at me.”

Lex can feel Clark’s arm working on his cock, even though he doesn’t move his head to see it. Looking at the beautiful green eyes is about all he can manage, but it seems like that is more than enough for Clark. “Yeah, look at me just like that. I love your eyes on me, Lex. I can almost feel them like a physical touch.”

The slow speed Clark is moving his hand at finally registers with Lex. It looks as if Clark wants to draw his build up out as long as possible. Lex doesn’t have a problem with that. Even as worn out as he is, he loves to see the passion contorting Clark’s features, to know that Clark looks that way because of him.

“Just thinking about how you looked with my arm in your ass almost to my elbow...God! And you just took it with no problems. I could feel every contraction of your muscles, every twitch of your body, no matter how small. I could feel your blood flowing and your heart beating. Lex it was...it was so...oh, god!”

Lex licks his lips at the feel of Clark’s release hitting his stomach and sliding down his sides. Clark shudders above him, and his head hangs down almost to Lex’s shoulder as he moans and continues to come.

Rousing himself, Lex pushes up just a little and licks along Clark’s parted lips. The simple caress makes Clark jerk against him and moan again, and Lex feels another pulse of liquid hit his stomach.

Finally, Clark lowers himself shakily to lie like a blanket on top of Lex. Lex can tell he doesn’t have the full weight, but he knows that no matter how much he protests, he’ll never convince Clark to relax against him fully. His lover is always concerned with crushing him. It’s the only reason he doesn’t protest when Clark manhandles him onto his side and nestles his back to Clark’s front.

If he had thought of protesting, he would have been silenced at the feeling of Clark rubbing the come on his stomach into his skin. Oh yes, Clark had called it earlier. The messier sex is, the better Lex likes it.

This had certainly qualified as one of the messiest he can remember. Traces of come that Clark had missed when cleaning him with his tongue are still on his ass and thighs, lube seems to be everywhere, he has sweat drying all over his body, and now there’s come being absorbed into his skin like body lotion.

Lost in the afterglow, Lex startles when he feels fingers caressing between his ass cheeks again. “Clark? What are--”

“I just have to, Lex. You’re still so open, and you’re wet inside from all the lube. You feel so good, and I love knowing that I did this. I want...I want to be inside you while you sleep. Will you let me? I want to feel you all loose around me, then tightening around me during the night as your muscles contract to how they’re supposed to be. Please, let me.”

To worn out to even tremble, Lex still feels a tingle go through him at Clark’s words and his stomach clenches a little. He knows from experience just how long Clark can stay hard. He could very well be inside of him all night long. “Alright.”

A little amused at how fast Clark grabs the lube and slathers some more on himself, Lex can feel the amusement drain away as his lover pushes inside of him one more time. The glide in is easy and painless and Lex is very glad he said yes.

Putting a hand over Lex’s hip, Clark covers Lex’s balls and softened cock with one large hand, the other snakes under him and around to his chest. Then Clark pulls Lex as flush against his front as he can and nuzzles into the back of his bald head. “Sleep, Lex. I’ll wake you up at least once before the night is over, and I’m going to make you come again. I’ll move inside of you slow and steady until you do, even if it takes hours. So, get your rest now.”

In spite of the erotic threat that makes his stomach clench again, Lex can feel sleep overtaking him. Even Clark’s whispered, “I’m glad you set things up so I’d hear you and come over,” can’t keep him from slipping under, because he’s quite satisfied with how his plan had worked, too.


End file.
